


A Beautiful Dream

by Genesis3Chi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Disney World & Disneyland, Emetophobia, M/M, Viktor as Aurora, Viktor can't handle teacups, Yuuri as Snow White, starts with Viktor getting motion sick, the rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis3Chi/pseuds/Genesis3Chi
Summary: Viktor can't handle the teacups so acts as bag wrangler while out with Yuuri and the triplets. His dress gets him some unwanted attention.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	A Beautiful Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Only took me about half a year Dachi, but it exists now. Viktor in an Aurora dress at Disney.

Viktor was throwing up in a bush. The triplets were giggling, and Yuuri was shushing them while trying to stand guard and give Viktor a little privacy.

“Viktor’s a wuss.”

“What’s up with Viktor?”

“Is Viktor okay?”

“Did we spin fast, Yuuri?”

“We were so cool!”

“We were fastest!”

“What ride next?”

“Can we do that one?”

“No! We gotta go meet Ariel!”

“Quiet!” Yuuri snapped, pinching his forehead as it throbbed, wincing in sympathy as Viktor retched again. “And you come back here, Axel, don’t think I can’t see you sneaking off.”

Axel pouted but returned within easy grabbing distance.

Yuuri gave her and her sisters a stern look before turning round to check on his husband, who, while still slightly green, had stopped puking. “A bit better, Vitya?”

Viktor groaned, “Maybe when the world stops spinning.”

Yuuri came over to him and started rubbing a gentle circle on his lower back, “I can get some water from the bag? Think you can keep it down?”

“Please,” was the whimpered response as Viktor shivered a little.

Yuuri turned and gestured to the girls to bring over the bags.

“Will Viktor be okay?” Loop asked, passing over a water bottle.

“Wow! Viktor threw up so much!” Axel’s eyes opened wide in gruesome delight upon sighting the puddle.

“Do we have to go home if Viktor’s sick?” Lutz kicked at the dirt, lower lip trembling.

“No, you don’t have to go home,” Viktor choked a little on the acid in his throat, grimacing. “It’s your special day out, don’t let me and a little motion sickness ruin it.” He rocked towards Yuuri, hands shaking as he unscrewed the lid and took a sip.

“Small sips,” Yuuri said, fidgeting with his hands. Alert and hovering just in case.

Viktor nodded with an obviously painful swallow. After a few more mouthfuls, a swish and a spit into the same defiled bush, he handed the depleted bottle back to Yuuri. The fingers touched around the bottle, the slightest caress to the back of Yuuri’s hand.

“Do you think you’ll be okay now or do you need to sit down?” Yuuri asked, winding his right arm around Viktor’s waist and leading him away. Lutz was following obediently beside, but Yuuri made sure to tug Axel along with his other hand. Sweet Loop pressed against Viktor’s left side to hug him, glancing up every so often.

“I’ll, I’ll be okay,” Viktor said, trying for lighthearted but falling flat. “Just don’t get me back on the teacups.”

Yuuri nodded, kissing Viktor’s shoulder as they found their way to a bench out of sight of the guilty bush. He only hoped it was distant enough from anyone who may have seen an Olympian chucking up in the foliage.

Viktor sat with a relieved sigh, taking the backpack and pulling another bottle of water from it to swill from. Yuuri watched, hesitant, but let out a breath when Viktor swallowed.

With Viktor sitting down and quickly perking up again, it didn’t take long for the girls to get impatient.

“Viktor’s okay now, huh? Let’s go, let’s go! I want to go on fast rides!”

“No no no! We need to go see Donald, he went that way!”

“I’m getting kinda hungry, can we get ice creams? I want a Mickey Mouse ice cream!”

Viktor smiled, that indulgent little part of him that adored children, these three especially, winning out over the remaining nausea. “I like Lutz’s idea, some ice cream might be nice.”

Yuuri raised a brow, “That’s not on my diet plan.”

“My treat, c’mon, one won’t hurt.” And so Viktor led the way to the nearest ice cream cart, pink skirts trailing out behind him, and Yuuri couldn’t help but think how beautiful Viktor looked as Aurora, maybe he needed to get his husband into dresses more often…

“C’mon Yuuri!” Lutz grabbed at Yuuri’s hand, snapping him out of the admiration of his husband’s curves, how the lighting glinted off the glittery tulle, shining silver sparkles to match his hair. “Yuuri!”

Ah, yes, not admiring Viktor, that was the goal here. Yuuri shook his head, chuckling at himself before rising to follow the excitable tweens. They each collected their cone or lolly of choice, and Yuuri was proud of his own great restraint in declining. Viktor’s smile was brilliant, but he bought the chocolatey one Yuuri had been secretly pining for anyway. When Yuuri glanced at him, Viktor just shrugged and gestured around them. Disney magic indeed, if you couldn’t splurge in the happiest place on earth, where could you?

“Just don’t get it on the dress,” Viktor said when Yuuri stared at the ice cream in his hand for a moment. “If you get chocolate on that yellow satin I might cry.”

Yuuri licked around the edges as fast as he could to stop anything like that from happening. No Snow Whites becoming chocolate brown on his watch.

Viktor stared at his tongue, licking his own lips and swallowing before turning away. “Okay, girls, where next!”

They traversed various areas of the park, oohing and ahhing at the sights, girls whooping at the rides while Yuuri accompanied them, and Viktor always waiting in line patiently then simply standing with the bags.

“I can take a turn with the bags, Vitya, you go with them on something,” Yuuri tried to say when they got to It’s A Small World. Part of the offer was a bit selfish, if only to avoid the relentlessly catchy jingle.

Viktor shook his head, “No, no, you go, have fun. I’m happy out here in the sunshine.”

“There’s no G force or anything on this one, not even a little spin.”

Viktor bit his lip but shook his head again, “Nah, I’ll be fine.”

Yuuri pecked his cheek, “You can do a sit spin at 300rpm, but daren’t go on It’s A Small World After All.” He chuckled, then nodded, “Okay, if you’re sure.”

Viktor rubbed their noses together, and one of the girls gagged, another cooed, and another took a picture. “I’m sure.”

Yuuri took the girls on the ride.

When he got out he found Viktor had drawn a crowd.

“Ooh!” One of the triplets exclaimed, pulling a camera out of God knows where.

“Do you think they like Uncle Viktor’s dress?”

“He does look very pretty.”

“That lady touched him!”

“That one just stroked his hair!”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Yuuri said, wrangling the girls, blocking their cameras and pushing his way through the crowd to Viktor.

Viktor who was holding up his right hand to push a woman in her early thirties out of his personal space. The ring sparkled in the light, reflecting right into her face so she screwed up her eyes and flinched away. Viktor had always insisted on very particularly polishing their rings to perfection.

The woman who had been pushed huffed and stalked off. Another woman, this one in her fifties or sixties, grabbed at Viktor’s hand, cooing over the band. “Oh, this is simply delightful! Who  _ is _ the lucky lady? You must be newlyweds to have such a shiny ring!”

“It’s nearly our fourth anniversary, and I am very lucky to have him,” Yuuri snapped, sidling up to his husband’s side and linking their elbows. A snide part of him let his own ring be obviously on display too.

“Oh,  _ oh _ !” the other woman said, catching sight of the triplets, completely passing Yuuri over. “Are these your little darlings? They’re positively delightful!”

Loop hid against Viktor’s side, Lutz looked up at the two adults, unsure, and Axel walked right up to the woman, stuck her lower lip out and said, “You’re annoying Uncle Viktor on our birthday. Go away.”

The woman’s smarmy cutesy voice vanished, and she straightened up, huffing like the previous one, “Such rudeness, I would expect adopters to do a better job.” She then stormed off too.

The crowd slowly dispersed, one or two offering apologies on behalf of the ignorance of others, and a few asking for autographs or photos that the triplets were only too happy to assist with.

“Well,” Yuuri said as they walked aimlessly for a while after, trying to get their bearings.

“That was…” Viktor agreed.

“Unpleasant,” Yuuri finished.

“I was going to go with ‘unnecessary,’ but same difference. Could no one have just complimented me on the dress and been done with it?”

“I, for one, think you look beautiful, Vitenka.”

That heart-shaped smile Yuuri was such a fool for turned up in full force.

“Look! Look!” Loop cried, pointing and jumping up and down. “It’s Ariel! Please, please, can we go meet Ariel!”

“Of course we can,” and Viktor led the way, letting his hip bump Yuuri’s as they walked, hands tightly clasped. “And, for the record, you look pretty smashing too. The headband suits you.” Yuuri’s heart fluttered when Viktor turned back to wink.

Axel groaned her way through the interactions with the phoney princess, making faces and generally being awkward. When they left Ariel’s grotto, she piped up, lagging behind. “So, if you’re Sleeping Beauty and Snow White, how will you ever wake up with no-one to kiss you?”

Yuuri stared at Viktor. 

Viktor stared at Yuuri.

“I’d never thought about that,” Yuuri said.

Viktor looked at Axel for a moment, finger on his chin, before the shit-eating grin came out. He looked back at Yuuri, heart in his eyes as he said, with all the cheese in the world behind his words, “I don’t want to wake up from this.”

Then he kissed Yuuri for good measure.

Lutz took a picture to prove it.


End file.
